1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to feeding tube devices and more particularly pertains to a new feeding tube device for supplying nutrients directly to a person's stomach without fear that the device will become dislodged or leak.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of feeding tube devices is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, these devices typically rely on adhesive tape to secure the feeding tube in place. However, the adhesive may irritate a person's skin and looses its effectiveness over a period of time. This can cause leaks and accidental removal of the feeding tube. For this reason, the need remains for a device that secures a feeding tube to a person in such a manner that does not rely on adhesives and that can be easily adjusted for different sized patients.